Johnny & June
by Little Miss Cant Be Wrong
Summary: Beth & Merle/Meth. If it had been a normal day in the normal world they might have never even talked. Another two day challenge Using an idea in my someday to be written folder. Cover photo from Canva.


Another two day challenge from my idea file. I'm going to go ahead and mark this one as compleat.

Johnny & June

It was a Saturday night, so of course Merle was starting off at McGinty's, the local dive bar. Playing pool, drinking and tryin to pick up one of the two girls at the next table...either one would do, he wasn't picky.

All in all an average night for Merle Dixon, except one minute he was minding his own fuckin' business, and the next he was being attacked by some dude with half of his face torn off, while he managed to hold the thing off he watched as a second...thing...ate the guy he had been hustling.

_Well shit, there goes my $50 bucks._

That's when he realized that what he thought was a TV show playing loudly in the background while he had been working his mark was actually gunshots and screams coming from the people up at the front of the bar. He realized that when some fuckin' idiot thought it would be a good idea to jump him from behind.

_Well, fuck me sideways. _

The man was a lot more scrappy than Merle would of guessed by his size and his pansy-assed suit.

His pool cue lay somewhere on the floor behind him where he dropped it when the man latched on to him. He tried to take out his attacker with his fists...not many men were able to win in a fist fight with him, especially when he was almost sober. He obviously wasn't a fighter, he kept trying to bite him like a pussy.

Normally there was almost nothing Merle liked better in life than a good bar fight. Well, except a good fuck...or a cold bottle of Jack...or a really good high, the kind that made him happy and mellow with no hard crash at the end, only sweet, sweet sleep. The problem was he wasn't drunk, or high. With not even a full bottle of beer in his belly he was stone cold sober. And even sober as a judge he couldn't seem to take this freak that he was fighting down.

To his utter surprise he suspected he even might be losing.

_What was this guy on...PCP...Roids?_

There was a movement out of the corner of his eye, and just like that the fight was over. Someone behind him had shoved his pool cue right through the man's head...was it still a man?

He glanced over his right shoulder in the direction that the saving cue came from looking to see who had saved his ass. To find his savior standing on a bar stool like she was trying to avoid being attacked by a tiny mouse, her impossibly blue eyes were comically large on the face of the young blond girl.

_What was she like 17? What was she even doing inside of a bar?_

Reaching up he offered her his hand, she hesitated a moment before she put her small delicate hand inside of his much larger one. He gallantly helped her off the chair, letting her pull her hand from his once her feet were on the ground.

She looked away from him and down to the dead man at her feet and then back at him, before bending at the waist and vomiting all over her boots.

"Sure glad it was on yours and not mine, that smell is never going to come out." He told her conversationally.

And while everyone stood half drunk and half disbelieving, the girl grabbed another cue and threw it with a loud grunt, putting it through the head of another one who was kneeling on the floor over his "dinner".

"Well shit sweetheart, you throw javelin on your track team? Because that right there was fuckin impressive." He told her throwing his arm around her slim shoulders.

"Fuck you...I'm 23. And as far as I'm concerned 23 is still too young to die...or go to prison, I'm out of here." She pulled her nose away from his sweaty armpit and pushed his arm off her and looked around, "OMG...did my date just leave me here after I just saved his life?" She said in a disbelieving tone.

"What an asshole!" She told him as she pulled the cue out of the man's head and wiped the tip off on a napkin from the table behind her.

"Well the least I can do is drive you home...for saving me and all.

"And just to be clear when we tell our kids about how we met were going to make me a little more involved in the whole killing aspect of this night, okay?"

"Well, the night isn't over yet, there is still time for you to be impressive all on your own without me having to lie to little Johnny & June." She told him as she walked quickly to the emergency exit.

He was close on her heels grabbing a cue of his own on the way out the door. "You've already named our kids? I do like a women who knows her own mind...fuckin' turn on." He told her as he grinned down at her.

"If that's the case, I'll set you up with my sister. She is more your age and I'm sure she can whip you into shape in no time." She said swatting his hand away as he tried to guide her by the elbow.

"What, you don't think I'm perfect as I am?" He put his hand over his heart and a insincere look of betrayal on his face. "Don't you know that you shouldn't enter into the sanctity of marriage with someone with the plans of changing them?"

"Oh, I don't want to change you…personally I don't like rehabbing the older houses, I've found that the plumbing is always bad...I can only assume that theory applies to old men too." She told him tartly.

"Hey! There ain't a damn thing wrong with my plumbing, if you don' believe me feel free to check for ya'self. I do believe in testing something out before ya' buy it". He switched topics so fast her head spun. "So that what you do? Rehab homes...when your not out there throwing javelins?" He asked as he led her to his bike.

"Yep. Normally I have a hammer and a crowbar, but I left it home. My sister told me people would think I was weird if I had them on me, this being a first date and all. Next time I'm going to bring them no matter what people think, better safe than sorry is my new motto."

"Madam your steed," he announced as he sat on his bike and held out a hand to help her on, "Hold on tight, if you fall off I ain't coming back for you...understand."

"Yes Grandpa, I understand." She said saucily as she settled behind him.

"I'm sure I'm not old enough to be your grandpa...but you can feel free to call me Daddy if you like." He told her as he started the bike and pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
